Passion's Flame
by Smutville
Summary: Anne is a lonely wife, with her husband always away for work. What's a woman to do when passion and need calls? Oneshot.


**Standard Disclaimer applies. No copyright infringement intended. This is a work of fiction, by a fan for fans.**

**WARNING: Graphic sexual content, if this offends you, please do not continue.**

**

* * *

**

**Passion's Flame.  
**A Shadow Hearts fanfiction by: **Smutville.**

* * *

"You're late." The man grumbled as she closed the door behind her. 

"I have to make sure that my son is asleep and won't come looking for me." The woman replied as she removed the cloak that covered her face and hair.

Fiery red locks tumbled in a soft mass down her shoulders framing the delicate beauty of her European features.

As always, the sight of her exquisite beauty never failed to stir lust in his loins. Though the woman wore peasants' clothing, clothing worn by the women of the village, there was no denying that she was of noble blood. The fine patrician lines of her nose, the tilt of her expressive eyes, and sensuous fullness of her lips, and her soft, creamy skin—no doubt, she's a carnal feast fit for a king.

And here she is, his for the taking, he, a mere Chinese dirt farmer. Ah, but he was not deluded that it was love that drew her into his arms and bed.

Far from it, he knew that she is simply human just like any other, a human with needs.

Like him, she is lonely, with her husband always absent, gone on some business no one really knows about, and no one really asked. While he, has just lost his wife a few months back in a fire accident that left him a widower, Lihua, the child named after him and his siblings, motherless.

For a moment, the woman stood there, hesitating to join the man in bed who reclined against the stack of straw pillows behind his back.

He sensed her inner struggle.

Just like the last time, she is again fighting her sensual nature, the fiery passion within her that clawed her mercilessly with desire's talons. He understood that feeling too well, understood her need for a loving touch, how starved she is for affection. Knew too, that if not for her husband's prolonged absence, she wouldn't be here at all.

"Come here Anne." He beckoned softly, the ache in his loins just by the mere sight of her couldn't be ignored. Besides, it's not as if he's asking more than the sexual gratification they'd both have, he merely wanted to ease her needs and in turn have her fulfill his. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Lihua, maybe I should—" She hesitated then as if changing her mind, she walked closer to him.

He sat at the edge of the bed as she approached him, he was clearly naked underneath the coarse robe he wore, already so aroused that the fat head of his cock peeped between the gaps of cloth.

"Shhhh. It's all right." He said in a soothing voice, he moved his hand beneath her dress, stroking her soft thighs gently, marveling at the silky, smooth skin. He was pleased to find that she wore no underwear to impede his progress.

Anne gave a little sigh and capitulated as his fingers probed through the lush, red curls of her sex before seeking and rubbing her clit with the ball of his thumb. How she ached with wanting! It had been too long!

She was already wet with hunger, the moist heat against his fingers igniting his own lust to a fevered pitch; Lihua trembled as he became even more excited.

He helped her remove her clothes until she stood before him completely naked. She was exquisitely made, a goddess, and he, a humble farmer longed to worship her.

Anne moaned, offering her breast to her lover with the palms of her hands as he suckled on her nipple greedily. All the while, he continued teasing her clit, rubbing her with wicked, knowing fingers, while pleasure, dark and intense threatened to make her knees buckle.

With a little cry she arched her body towards him, giving in to the sensual fire that burned her with incredible intensity.

He pulled her down on the bed, his body swiftly covering hers. Anne writhed against him in hunger, making him chuckle at her eagerness. She pulled his head back to her breast once more, silencing his laughter. Lihua quieted down and suckled her rosy nipple instead, he cupped her other breast and gently kneaded the luscious mound.

He rubbed his cock against her thigh suggestively, groaning as she clasped his thick length and stroked him with both hands. For a moment, he abandoned her breasts to pump his hips, driving his aching flesh against her hands, groaning in animalistic pleasure.

Then as if unable to wait any longer, he pushed her back against the bed and pried her legs apart with his knees.  
"Don't stop." she pleaded as he began to lick his way down her pussy. All too happy to oblige, Lihua moved further down and held her legs open with his hands. He studied her pink flesh for a moment, and then with a small sound, he dipped his head lower to taste her. Nothing but the tip of his tongue touched her, making Anne squirm in frustration. She was so wet and tasted so sweet that he thought he'd never be able to get enough of her. As he rubbed her sweet tight opening with his tongue, she squealed with delight and used her hands to push the back of his head further into her. He knew her so well, knew how to pleasure her that Anne's body was wracked in climax a short time later.

With a knowing smile, Lihua pulled back and knelt before her parted thighs, he held his aching phallus with one hand, rubbing the head of his cock against the lips of her pussy. Anne trembled, knowing he would fuck her soon.

There was a moment when voices screamed inside Anne's head, telling her what she's doing is wrong…but they became moot as Lihua settled his hips between her parted thighs. The feel of his hard cock, smooth and hot, rubbing against her clit, against her pussy, made Anne wilder and with a cry of surrender, she begged him fervently to fuck her.

Her soft cry joined his as with a swift thrust of his hips, Lihua planted his thick cock deep inside her hungry body. Apparently he had waited too long, for now Anne became a wild creature, bucking her hips against him, urging him to fuck her harder, faster.

With a grunt he complied, he kept his body low as he ground his hips into Anne's. His hard cock gyrating around inside her sweet, tight pussy. She purred like a cat in heat, obviously loving the way he was pumping her soft cunt.

But it seemed she wasn't satisfied with his relaxed, slow rhythm, for with a cry she suddenly pushed him until he was the one lying against the bed and straddled his hips. He lay back and watched as she lowered herself on his waiting cock, watched the way his dick slipped in and out of her tight pussy slowly, sensuously.

A few moments later, she was meeting his upward thrusts with equally powerful downward movements of her own. Then, with a loud cry, Anne suddenly sat right down on his cock, and began to wriggle her butt cheeks against his thighs. He knew that his dick was touching her in just the right spot, so he lay still and allowed her to have her pleasure. Her climax came long and hard, contorting the sweet features of her face in a grimace. Anne shuddered, crying out softly as wave after wave of blissful release swept her away. With an incoherent cry, she collapsed on top of him.

He smiled at the dazed look on her face before guiding her until she once more lay against the bed on her back. Lihua positioned her so that they lay together spoon fashion. Anne knew that he wasn't fulfilled yet, and arched her hips against her lover as he resumed his position behind her. With one slick thrust he stuffed her pussy full once more. Lihua grunted, now that she had her pleasure, there's no need for him to hold back any longer, with that last lingering thought, he began to fuck her hard.

For a man of his age, he was still a powerful man. His pumping was faster than ever now, and his grunts became louder. Bending at just the right angle, she could see his cock sliding in and out of her like a greasy, veined piston. He fondled her body, her breasts, making Anne wilder. She turned her head further to look into the face of her lover. Anne watched as his expression change, almost cruel. Through his animalistic grunting noises, Lihua's face descended towards her, his fat lips covered hers while his tongue had forced its way into her mouth. As he eagerly slobbered on her beautiful face, his tempo increased so much that her pussy felt as though it was on fire. Then Anne could only moan against his mouth as he rammed himself inside her furiously, climaxing once more. Lihua gave her one last hard thrust, grunting and shuddering in his own pleasure as he emptied his load into her womb.

They lay there for long moments, their bodies slick with sweat and spent passion. Anne closed her eyes and waited for her heart to slow down, she shut out the accusing voices in her head, not wanting to deal with her guilty conscience just yet, the time for that would come soon enough, what is a few more minutes of simply basking in satiated pleasure?

Lihua fondled her breast lovingly, plucking the nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. He lay still buried to the hilt inside her sweet body, basking in her warmth, her sweet clinging heat. What a passion this small woman has! He thought in amazement, remembering the wild moments as she climaxed again and again, squeezing his cock so exquisitely.

Anne shuddered as he licked the drops of sweat from her nape, moaning as his hand moved from her breast down her stomach, stroking her sensitive skin before caressing the fiery red curls between her legs. She bucked against him as he found her clit, so highly sensitive even after having her sexual hunger sated. Lihua smiled as he plucked her delicately, glorying in the soft cries she made as Anne climaxed yet again. How blessed it must be to be a woman! He thought, slightly envying her multi orgasms for a moment, but the soft tug of her flesh on his cock aroused him, making him ready again for another sensual round. He smiled as Anne gasped, she must have felt his renewed desire as surely as he does. She ground her hips against him, clutching his cock inside her deeply, making him groan hoarsely. The little witch knew how much he liked that, making him grunt as Anne repeated the process, squeezing him rhythmically.

With a growl, he responded in kind, he clasped her body firmly and pumped his hips against her, pounding the tight walls of her pussy mercilessly, not sparing her even a bit of gentleness this time. Anne wanted it rough, then rough she'll get.

Then suddenly, without warning he pulled back, making her cry out a protest. Lihua paid her no heed and almost roughly parted her legs. The sight of his own goo, seeping out of her pink cunt made him groan. What a glorious sight it was! He thought with a touch of satisfied male ego. And then ceding to her pleas, he repositioned his cock against her dripping pussy and with one smooth movement of his hips, he was inside her once more.

Anne moaned her pleasure, unconsciously scratching down her lover's back Lihua took delight in rubbing his cock against her cum filled pussy, working his spunk deeper inside her sweet body, forcing the thick fluid into her womb. He doesn't have to worry about getting her pregnant, not when Anne assured him that she takes the herbal tea he gave her after their nights of passion. Ah no, there's only pleasure between them, powerfully addicting than anything he'd ever known.

This woman, this beautiful, small woman made him burn unlike any other. He wanted her to burn the same way.

"You want it all, don't you?" He taunted, teasing her with rapid, shallow thrusts.

"Yes!" Anne gasped, clawing at his shoulders in her need. She moaned as he began to stroke her deeper, pumping in and out, in and out in a slow rhythm that almost drove her mad.

It was he who taught her that there could be pleasure between a man and a woman, even when there's no love involved. He, who showed her that any man could fulfill her hunger, as long as he's skillful and considerate of her needs. But not the craving of her heart, aching only for one man alone.

With a small sound, Anne banished the thought from her mind, concentrating on the dark, sensuous pleasure of the man above her, inside her, masterfully guiding her in the convoluted path towards carnal bliss. Lihua sought her mouth, and she opened her lips eagerly. His tongue moved in perfect synch to the rhythm of his hips, stabbing the sweet depths of her mouth just as he fucked her juicy cunt below.

The scent of musk and sex hovered strongly in the night air, arousing Anne further. She bucked her hips against her lover, inciting him to thrust back, their bodies meeting and parting in a sensual tempo, while sweat filmed their skin, making them glisten in the soft light of the lamp.

She moaned as she felt the familiar tension tightening her flesh, heralding the white-hot sexual release she craved. Anne abandoned all coherent thoughts and surrendered herself as she reached the pinnacle, drowning out everything but the incredible pleasure traversing her body in hot, intense pulses, making her cry out softly in fulfillment.

And as her lover collapsed against her, equally sated, Anne struggled to keep her eyes open, knowing she should return back to her house soon, back to her little boy who was soundly asleep this minute, completely unaware of his mother's activities.

Anne murmured something toLihua as she sat up in the bed, her now satiated body exhausted, and craving for sleep. Tomorrow she's back to being a devoted mother, but tonight, she's simply a woman, a woman with needs. She won't think anything more beyond that. At least not just yet.

One last look at her lover before she left told her that she would be coming back. As long as her husband remained absent for prolonged periods of time, and as long as her body craved sexual fulfillment, there would be no end to their clandestine meetings in the night.

And passion's flame burned ever brighter, searing her to her very soul, making her feel as though she's the Phoenix, burning bright for all eternity.

END

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yes,this piece got nothing to do with love. This is merely about a lonely woman whose husband was always away most of the time. Don't judge her too harshly for following her sensual nature. It's sad that a woman who seeks gratification of her sexual needs is condemned as a slut by the society, while for a man, it's considered perfectly normal. I suppose I could have used milder words to write this, but as I'm emphasizing lust, not love, I thought those words were more appropriate. 

Anyway, for anyone wondering who Lihua is, he's actually Yuri's childhood friend. It was mentioned in the game that, Lihua's dad and Maki's uncle were among the zombies who killed Anne.

Why chose the father as her lover? Well, I thought he'd be a natural choice because Yuri is friends with his son, and knowing what would happen later, adds a bit of tragedy to the piece, at least that's what I hoped for. **(",)**  
The only problem is, the father's name wasn't mentioned, and assuming that the people in China called one another by their last names, I took the liberty in naming the father 'Lihua' as in some cultures, the children takes their father's name as their surnames.


End file.
